Chinese Takeout
by tiffywiffyfluffykitty
Summary: In which Natsu delivers an order of pork fried rice and finds romance waiting on the other end.


**Chinese Takeout **

"Natsu! I need you to deliver this!" Mirajane called, gesturing to an order of pork fried rice sitting on the counter in a white plastic bag with a white receipt stapled to the front of it.

Natsu yawned. "Fine," he grumbled and snatched up the bag, peering down at the address. He raised his eyebrows at the address. "So even the rich guys over there heard about this little place?"

Lisanna, who was taking over as cashier for the night, shrugged. "I don't know. We're pretty popular around town, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Natsu said. "I'll be right back. Save me some of that spicy tofu."

"Sure."

Outside, Natsu unchained his bicycle from the bus stop sign and hung the plastic bag on the handlebars before swinging a leg over and wheeling away, heading towards the north of Magnolia where the wealthy citizens lived. As he drew away from Fairy Tail Chinese and Japanese Cuisine, the roads began to become more and more packed, causing him to go out onto the road.

"Watch where you're going, stupid!" someone roared at him as they drove past. Natsu gave him the finger in return and continued down the busy avenue until he hung a left and eventually got to a more quiet part of town.

"Let's see… Strawberry Street," Natsu muttered, consulting the address on the receipt. "Here it is."

He stopped in front of a medium-sized two-story apartment house with red walls, a brown sloping roof, and two windows. According to the address, the client lived on the second floor so he rang the correct bell and waited.

There was a series of thumps, followed by a lot of barking, and suddenly the door opened and Natsu found himself staring at a very pretty girl with blond hair and large brown eyes.

"Sit, Plue!" the girl scolded and the white dog at her ankles whined and heeled. "Sorry about that," the girl apologized, turning to Natsu. "He doesn't react well to strangers sometimes."

Natsu found himself momentarily tongue-tied as he stared at the girl. She was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. "It's- It's ok," he finally managed to force out. "Uh… you ordered pork fried rice?"

"Yeah." She took a look at the receipt and her face fell. "I didn't bring enough money with me when I came down. Do you want to come up for a bit? It's getting a little chilly out here."

And so it was. Natsu found himself nodding, even though he'd be perfectly fine in this weather, as he was somehow abnormally warmer than everyone else he'd known and the girl stepped back and allowed him to come in. She led him up the stairs until he found himself looking at a good-sized, neat, and cozy living room. Four doors led off from the living room and from them, Natsu could see a kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, and what seemed to be converted to a storage room for tons and tons of books.

The girl saw him staring at the storage room and blushed slightly. "Sorry, I'm a bit of a bookworm." She hurried to close the door and hurried to her bedroom as Plue trotted after her. Natsu was relieved: He was more of a cat person.

A few minutes later, the girl came out with a ten and passed it to Natsu along with a twenty. "For the service," the girl explained with a small smile. She took the pork fried rice and set it on the coffee table before leading Natsu out.

Once outside again, Natsu turned back to her with a, "Thanks for the tip. It's more than anyone ever gave me."

The girl blushed. "It's ok." They stood in awkward silence for a moment, both of them not knowing how to come up with a polite goodbye. "I'm Lucy," the girl said eventually, holding out her hand.

"Natsu," he replied, taking it and squeezing it slightly.

"Wow, you're really warm!" Lucy said with astonished surprise.

Natsu laughed. "Yeah. That's what everyone says."

They stood in another awkward silence until Natsu said eventually, "I better go."

Lucy nodded, a little sadly. "Thanks… for coming, I guess."

"No problem." As Natsu gave her another quick smile and turned to wheel his bike away, he heard Lucy say behind him, "You want to go out some time?"

He turned around with astonishment to see Lucy standing with an adorable blushing face and grinned widely. "Sure. What's your number?"

Lucy pulled out her phone and handed it to him. They exchanged numbers and handed their phones back to each other with a quick smile. "Saturday at 1 by the Sky Dragon Café?" Natsu asked.

Lucy grinned at him. "Sure. See you there."

He grinned at her as well and hopped onto his bike, riding away, although he didn't look back, keeping his eyes focused on the road. He was gonna have to ask Mirajane for a day off on Saturday for a _very_ important reason.

Who knew a delivery of Chinese takeout would change his life forever?

* * *

**Random idea that came out of nowhere when I was passing by a supermarket. I know, weird right? But I think this is pretty good anyway lol Not too OOC, I hope! Review if you like! :D**


End file.
